creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Problems installing on ubuntu
Hello, I'm new to Ubuntu and have installed Version 8.10 (ibex) on my very old Laptop. I wanted to install creatures internet edition but it failed and I don't know what to do now. This is for troubleshooting: 1st I downloaded the package "dockingstation.run" 2nd I activated it with sh dockingstation.run It failed for the first time saying: Updating linux_x86_glibc21 to latest version Getting files from ports/linux_x86_glibc21_64/ to /usr/local/games/dockingstation Finished linux_x86_glibc21 update Relaunching new version of script trap: 119: SIGINT: bad trap 3rd I had to set a password for root (as it is not set by default) to change to SU 4th I installed it again using sh dockingstation.run 5th it failed again and said: Verifying archive integrity... All good. Uncompressing Creatures: Docking Station. ./dstation-install: line 83: type: creatures3: not found Docking Station InstallBlast ---------------------------- Installing off filesystem /tmp/selfgz9613/. Checking for updates... Current linux_x86_glibc21 build: linux_x86_glibc21_64 Latest linux_x86_glibc21 build: linux_x86_glibc21_64 Nothing to update for linux_x86_glibc21 Making 'dockingstation' executable link... Current global build: Latest global build: dsbuild 195 Updating to latest version Updating global data to latest version Getting files from dsbuild 195/global/ to /usr/local/games/dockingstation Converting images to local format ./imageconvert: error while loading shared libraries: libgtk-1.2.so.0: cannot open shared object file: No such file or directory Hello , try : sudo apt-get install libgtk1.2 seem libgtk ver. 1.2 isn´t installed. Then try to run the installer with '--nocheck' ; the server is down, no updates!!--August0815 17:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hello, libgtk is up to date now but it now says: ./dstation-install: line 83: type: creatures3: not found Docking Station InstallBlast ---------------------------- To download and run the game, simply run this script in an X terminal with no parameters. You will be prompted for the root password if necessary, so run the script as an ordinary user. When the download is complete the game will automatically launch. Next time, type 'dockingstation' to check for updates and launch the game. Parameters are: lang - Change the language that you play the game in cleanse - Forces a rescan of files to fix broken builds nocheck - Do not automatically check for game updates nolaunch - Do not launch the game when finished uninstall - Uninstalls the game Environment variables are: INSTALL_DEST - Directory to install game in BIN_DEST - Directory to install executable link in C3_MAIN - Where Creatures 3 is (use if autodetect fails) Note: After setting INSTALL_DEST and BIN_DEST for the initial install you shouldn't need to set them again. You should launch the game by typing $BIN_DEST/dockingstation or putting $BIN_DEST on the path and typing dockingstation. The script will find INSTALL_DEST automatically. Have fun! It won't start if I type "dockingstation" ... I've got no idea what happened. Hello, type ./dstation-install --nocheck again.The script recordnice that the game is installed. (the install script is old and then no ubuntu was present. dockingstation is only an link to /usr/local/games/dockingstation/dstations-install). To start the game easy, right-klick on the top panel,select add to panel, select '' add a new starter'', in teh nwe window: select start in terminal not , then put the /usr/local/games/dockingstation/dstations-install) in command and OK.(Sorry only gearman_ubuntu_version ,but must be similar in english) --August0815 03:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, open texteditor , and paste : #!/bin/bash DS_HOME=/home/your_name/.dockingstation DS_MAIN=/usr/local/games/dockingstation cd "$DS_HOME" export LD_LIBRARY_PATH="$DS_MAIN:$LD_LIBRARY_PATH" "$DS_MAIN"/lc2e --autokill and save this as run.sh, (e.g in Desktop) then chmod 777 run.sh and ./run.sh. This starts the gameengine lc2e --August0815 17:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, got a german ubuntu as well ;-) This time it made a logfile saying: Error in: DirectoryManager::ReadFromConfigurationFiles NLE0001: 'Main Directory' setting not found. And starting the dstation-install --nocheck (which I already started from /usr/local/name/dockingstation ) typed the same thing as I posted before... Suggestions?